The present invention is related to an improved ratchet strap. More particularly the present invention is related to an improved ratchet strap wherein the free end is secured.
Ratchet straps are commonly used in many areas of commerce including, without limit, hauling freight. A ratchet strap typically has an end of fixed length and an end of variable length with a ratchet mechanism capable of reducing the length of strap between two points thereby tightly securing an item to a transport trailer or the like.
A typical ratchet strap is illustrated in top view in FIG. 1, without the strap, and in cross-sectional view in FIG. 2 taken along line 2-2 of FIG. 2 with the strap in place. The ratchet strap, generally represented at 1, comprises a mandrel, 3, with a slot, 2, therein. In use a strap, 4, is slid into the slot until a suitable amount of slack has been removed between the mandrel and a hook, 5. The free end of the strap is that section extending away from the mandrel opposite the attachment side which comprises a hook. The length of the free end is longer if the strap is expanding across a small length but decreases as the strap extends across a larger length. The free end must be secured which is a constant problem in the art and a problem which is solved herein.
The ratchet mechanism is not particularly limited herein with the ratchet mechanism illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 being a sufficient representation to explain the invention.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 the mandrel has attached thereto a ratchet wheel, 6, with cams, 7, thereon. The cams are sufficient to allow a frame pawl, 8, to be persuaded away from the ratchet wheel upon rotation in one direction (clockwise as depicted in FIG. 2) but to oppose rotation in the opposite direction. The frame pawl is persuaded towards the ratchet wheel by a frame spring, 9. A mechanism is typically provided to allow the frame pawl to be disengaged with the cams of the ratchet wheel thereby allowing release of the strap.
A ratchet handle, 11, rotates the ratchet wheel, and attached mandrel. As the mandrel rotates a portion of the attachment end, and free end, of the strap wraps around the mandrel thereby tightening the strap around the item being secured. A ratchet pawl, 12, preferably slidably attached to the ratchet handle engages with the cams of the ratchet wheel. As the handle is moved in an arcuate motion in the direction of the arrow, 13, the mandrel rotates thereby wrapping strap there around. As the mandrel rotates a sufficient amount the counter-rotation is prohibited by the frame pawl engaging with successive cams. A ratchet spring, 14, persuades the ratchet pawl into engagement with the cams. As the handle is rotated back in a direction counter to arrow 13 the ratchet pawl is persuaded away from the cam until a position is reached wherein additional rotation of the sprocket can begin. A ratchet release handle, 15, is provided for persuading the ratchet pawl out of engagement with the ratchet wheel thereby allowing the strap to be released. The ratchet release handle and frame pawl release handle may be separate, integral or operable in a single operation. In one embodiment the ratchet pawl is withdrawn and the handle rotated to a position where the ratchet pawl release handle is engaged with a rest stop, 33, which also disengages the frame pawl thereby allowing for free rotation of the mandrel.
The handle, 11, comprises a pair of side supports, 17, with a grip, 18, extending there between. The handle forms a shape substantially in the shape of the letter “U” with the open end towards the mandrel.
Though ratchet straps are in widespread use they still have a major deficiency particularly, with regards to the free end of the strap. The present invention provides a solution to this long felt problem.